Satsuki Kiryuin y San Valentin
by Pigsinhumanclothing
Summary: Satsuki recurre a su amiga de la infancia, Nonon para que le ayude a hacer chocolates pues se avecina el dia de San Valentín y alguien esta ocupando su corazon en estos momentos.


-Nonon, necesito de tu ayuda.- dijo Satsuki realmente tensa, la llamo a un rincón apartado de la sala de reuniones. Nonon pareció comprender la urgencia en su tono de voz y se acerco rápidamente.

-Que sucede Satsuki-chan?- dijo algo preocupada. Satsuki titubeo un poco antes de responderle. Un pequeño rubor surco sus mejillas.

-Tu... Tu sabes hacer chocolates?- Satsuki parecía tranquila por fuera pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

-Chocolates?- Nonon no lograba entender a que se debía aquella pregunta tan espontanea. Lo pensó un poco mas y se dio cuenta de que el día de San Valentín estaba muy cerca. Nonon tampoco pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.- Ya entendí...- dijo lentamente. La curiosidad fue mayor y aunque corriera el riesgo de tener que escuchar algún regaño de su amiga no pudo evitar preguntar - Quieres hacer chocolates para algún chico?

Satsuki desvió su mirada para no ver a Nonon directamente a sus ojos y así evitar un nuevo y aun mayor sonrojo en su rostro y asintió rápidamente. Nonon quedo totalmente sorprendida y se acerco rápidamente a Satsuki y la tomo de las manos.

-Para quien !?- pregunto la chica de cabello rosa totalmente intrigada. Al no escuchar respuesta tuvo que seguir preguntando.- Es para alguno de ellos, cierto?- Nonon apunto con su dedo hacia donde se encontraba el resto de la Élite. Satsuki asintió y Nonon siguió con sus preguntas. -Son para el mono?- Satsuki negó con la cabeza.- Son para Inumuta?- Satsuki repitió su anterior movimiento de cabeza. Nonon abrió la boca y grito fuertemente- SON PARA GAMA-CHAA...- Satsuki se apresuro y antes de que Nonon terminara la frase puso una de sus manos sobre la boca de su amiga. Inumuta se dio la vuelta sobre su silla al escuchar el sonido del choque entre la mano de Satsuki y la boca de Nonon sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacían.

-Que estan haciendo?- dijo Sanageyama sentado con su espada de madera equilibrada en su dedo indice.

-Al parecer cosas de mujeres...- agrego Gamagoori mirando hacia donde se encontraba su compañera y su señora.

-Shhhh... Guarda silencio idiota- dijo Satsuki duramente. Se tardo unos momentos en sacar su mano de la boca de Nonon. Cuando por fin lo hizo, la chica pelirosa aun tenia su boca abierta por el asombro.

-De verdad son para Gama-chan?- dijo sin poder creerlo aun. Satsuki dio un gran suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Por eso quiero que me enseñes a hacer chocolates- dijo Satsuki clavando su mirada en Nonon.

-Ok, no hay problema- le respondio la chica ladeando su cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Miren, Satsuki-sama esta ligeramente ruborizada.- dijo Inumuta sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su computadora. Sanageyama y Gamagoori voltearon rápidamente. Era imposible que su señora actuara de tal forma pero para su sorpresa era cierto.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Sanageyama.

-Se ve realmente... Linda- agrego Gamagoori.

Mientras tanto en la Gran Cocina de la Mansión Kiryuin...

-Satsuki-sama! Desea algún platillo en especial?- dijo el primer chef de la Mansión Kiryuin un poco nervioso pues la heredera del clan Kiryuin nunca se paseaba por la cocina, era su mas leal sirviente Soroi el que pedía la comida para su señora.

-Quiero que todos salgan de la cocina- ordeno Satsuki. El chef no pareció entender pero dio la orden para que todos los cocineros salieran de la cocina. Luego el salio y el lugar quedo completamente desierto.

-Muy bien! Comencemos!- dijo Nonon poniéndose un delantal rosado. Al ver que Satsuki no lo hacia se puso detrás de ella y coloco otro delantal rosado sobre ella.- Puedes mancharte Satsuki-chan!- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, cual es el primer paso?- pregunto Satsuki intrigada.

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es fundir el chocolate- dijo Nonon sacando unas grandes barras de chocolate macizo.

-No vamos a hacer el chocolate nosotras?- pregunto Satsuki sin entender. Nonon soltó una carcajada.

-No Satsuki-chan! Hacer el chocolate es un proceso sumamente lento, solo fundiremos el chocolate y le daremos formas.- dijo Nonon tratando de persuadir a su amiga.

-Esta bien.- respondio Satsuki sin estar 100% convencida. Nonon tomo una olla y encendió el fuego.

-Satsuki-chan, toma esas barras y ponlas en la olla.- dijo Nonon. Satsuki tomo las barras de chocolate y las echo en la olla.- Ahora necesito que con esta cuchara comiences a mover los chocolates para que se derritan pero que no se queme, si?- Satsuki asintió y comenzó a mover la cuchara tratando de derretir el chocolate.- Bueno y ahora que estamos solas... Porque le harás chocolates a Gama-chan?- pregunto Nonon dando un salto y sentándose en el mesón de junto.

-No es obvio?- dijo Satsuki sin quitar la vista de la mezcla que se estaba formando en la olla. Nonon se lanzo hacia adelante totalmente asombrada.

-Entonces de verdad te gusta!?- subió el tono de voz. Satsuki se sonrojo.

-Técnicamente...- Satsuki seguía mezclando.

-Pero que es lo que te ha gustado de el?- Nonon no podía evitar seguir preguntando. La curiosidad la carcomía por dentro. Ver a la magnánima Satsuki Kiryuin en aquel papel de chica romántica no era algo que sucediera todos los días.

-Su forma de ser. Su manera de ser conmigo. Su protección...- dijo Satsuki sorprendida de si misma por darle tanta información a Nonon.- Nonon...- dijo de repente. Nonon giro su cabeza pensando que Satsuki diría algo realmente romántico.

-Si?

-El chocolate ya esta derretido- dijo apagando el fuego de la cocina. Nonon frunció el ceño y bajo del mesón.

-Bien, ahora debes verter el chocolate en los moldes de corazón.- dijo Nonon sacando unos grandes moldes en forma de corazón de una bolsa. Satsuki comenzó a verter el chocolate en los moldes.- Oye Satsuki-chan... Oí por ahí que a Gama-chan le gustan las frutillas...- dijo Nonon en tono burlesco. Satsuki dejo la olla a un lado y busco frutillas dentro de un gran refrigerador, volvió con una gran bandeja de frutillas y comenzó a sumergirlas en el chocolate sin decir ninguna palabra. Nonon sonrió.- Gran idea Satsuki-chan.

-Ahora hay que refrigerarlos?- pregunto Satsuki. Nonon asintió. Satsuki tomo una de las bandejas con frutillas y dos moldes de corazón y los puso dentro del refrigerador, Nonon tomo los otros tres moldes de chocolate e hizo lo mismo.

-Solo hay que esperar a que estén duros y luego hay que decorarlos. Crees que lo puedas hacer sin mi ayuda? Ya es tarde así que debo volver a casa.- pregunto Nonon. Satsuki asintió.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Nonon.- dijo Satsuki enviándole una sonrisa.

-Se supone que para eso son las amigas! Nos vemos mañana.- se despidió Nonon.

Satsuki se quedo totalmente sola en la gran cocina. Debía esperar a que el chocolate se endureciera así que tendría mucho tiempo libre antes de que eso ocurriese. Comenzó a pensar en las diferentes formas de poder entregarle los chocolates a Gamagoori pero no se le ocurría nada concreto. Nunca había estado en esa parte del juego, siempre le habían llegado chocolates a ella pero ella nunca le había dado un chocolate a nadie por lo que no sabia como actuar. El tiempo paso realmente rápido mientras Satsuki seguía pensando. La alarma del pequeño reloj que tenia a su lado sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Al otro día en la Academia...

Era el día de San Valentín y la Presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil, Satsuki Kiryuin se dirigía rápidamente a su oficina personal con un gran bolso en sus manos. Al llegar ahí se sorprendió con la cantidad de chocolate que había en ella. Sanageyama le había dejado un chocolate en forma de espada en tamaño real con una nota que decía: "Feliz San Valentín, Satsuki-sama". Mas allá un caja bastante llamativa le llamo la atención, dejó el misterioso bolso sobre su escritorio y se acerco para abrirla. Tenia una nota. "Para: Satsuki-sama De: Houka Inumuta". Satsuki abrió la caja y se encontró con una computadora de chocolate.

-Fanático.- murmuro Satsuki. Justo al lado del computador de chocolate de Inumuta había una caja de color rosa que seguramente era de parte de Nonon. Se acerco a abrirla y leyó la nota que había sobre ella. "Satsuki-chan! Feliz día de San Valentín! Espero que tus chocolates hayan quedado realmente buenos y estoy segura de que a Gama-chan le gustaran. Animo!". Satsuki esbozo una sonrisa frente a las palabras de aliento de su amiga. Abrió la caja y era un hermoso chocolate blanco y rosa en forma de corazón. A pesar de todos esos chocolates sentía que alguien faltaba ahí. Gamagoori... De pronto la puerta sonó y Satsuki se sentó rápidamente en su escritorio escondiendo el bolso que contenía los chocolates hechos por ella.

-Adelante.- dijo tratando de sonar calmada.

-Disculpe Satsuki-sama. Ha llegado esto de parte de su madre.- dijo Soroi desde la puerta. Satsuki se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el hombre. Un enorme chocolate mas grande que ella y bastante colorido se alzaba frente a la puerta con una extravagante nota. "Hija, feliz día de San Valentín. Disfrutalo. Atte. Ragyo Kiryuin". Satsuki suspiro.

-Nadie podría comer esto. Es demasiado grande.- dijo mirando a Soroi.

-Usted sabe que a Ragyo-sama le gusta hacer las cosas a lo grande.- dijo Soroi esbozando un pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias Soroi.- dijo Satsuki entrando a su oficina. Soroi se despidió y Satsuki recordó los chocolates que había hecho,- Soroi! Espera!.- grito desde su oficina, el hombre se dio la vuelta y Satsuki salio de su oficina con una pequeña caja elegantemente decorada y se la entrego a su sirviente. Este miro la caja sin comprender.- Feliz día de San Valentín, Soroi.- dijo seguida por una sonrisa, Soroi vio mas de cerca la caja y unas lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Muchísimas gracias Satsuki-sama. Feliz día de San Valentín para usted también.- dijo Soroi sacando una cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta y entregándosela a Satsuki. Esta la tomo en sus manos y le dio las gracias para luego volver a su oficina nuevamente. Se sentó un largo rato en su escritorio y cuando por fin se decidió a ir al salón de reuniones, tomó los chocolates y se dirigió hacia allá. Pero algo estaba molestando en su mente. ¿Porque Gamagoori no había dejado ningún chocolate?

-Toma mono!- grito Nonon lanzando un chocolate a la cabeza de Sanageyama. Satsuki entro al salón y vio como el chocolate impactada en la cabeza de Sanageyama sin romperse.

-Vaya forma de entregar chocolates.- dijo Sanageyama tomando el chocolate. Nonon comenzó a reír maléficamente.

-Buenos días, Satsuki-sama.- Gamagoori fue el primero en notar su presencia. Satsuki no pronuncio ninguna palabra pues se sentía ofendida ya que Gamagoori no le había llevado ningún chocolate. Se acerco a Inumuta y le entrego una caja de color azul. Inumuta asombrado abrió la caja y se encontró con un elegante chocolate en su interior.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Inumuta.- dijo Satsuki fríamente. Inumuta quien tenia la boca abierta producto del asombro solo atinó a asentir. Luego fue el turno de Sanageyama, Satsuki le entrego una caja de color verde y las puso en sus manos.

-Gracias, Satsuki-sama. Espero que le haya gustado mi espada de chocolate.- dijo Sanageyama sonriendo.

-Bastante original.- dijo Satsuki dirigiéndose hacia Nonon.

-De verdad le has regalado una espada de chocolate, mono salvaje?- dijo Nonon en tono burlesco. Satsuki le entrego una caja rosada.- Es para mi?- pregunto Nonon con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos. Satsuki asintió y la chica pelirosa se lanzo contra su amiga y la abrazo fuertemente.

-No es para tanto.- dijo Satsuki zafándose del agarre de su amiga. Le dirigió una fría mirada a Gamagoori.- Gamagoori, necesito hablar contigo. Afuera.- dijo aun mas fría. Gamagoori asintió y salio del salón de reuniones seguido por su señora. Cuando por fin estuvieron afuera Satsuki se puso frente a Gamagoori, este parecía nervioso y tenia un evidente sonrojo en su rostro. Cosa que a Satsuki le pareció lindo. Satsuki iba a comenzar a hablar pero Gamagoori se le adelantó.

-Satsuki-sama. Vera... yo... yo no quise dejar mi chocolate en su oficina. Yo... Yo quería entregárselo personalmente.- el sonrojo se hacia mas y mas evidente. Gamagoori, quien tenia sus manos en su espalda las puso frente a el sosteniendo una caja roja en forma de corazón y se la ofreció a Satsuki. Esta tampoco pudo evitar un leve sonrojo que surco en sus mejillas y tomó la caja.- Lo hice yo mismo. Espero que sea de su agrado.- habló nuevamente.

-Gracias Gamagoori.- dijo Satsuki sin quitar la mirada de la linda caja roja.- Yo también tengo un chocolate para ti.- dijo sacando un enorme chocolate del bolso y se lo entrego a Gamagoori.- Supe que te gustaban las frutillas...- dijo Satsuki ahora con un muy notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas cosa que Gamagoori pudo notar. Este abrió la caja y se sorprendió al ver un chocolate en forma de corazón en medio de la caja rodeado de múltiples frutillas bañadas en chocolate.

-Sats... Satsuki-sama...- apenas pudo reaccionar. Satsuki se acerco rápidamente a su subordinado y se puso en la punta sus pies y lo besó en los labios cosa que lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Fue un beso algo corto producto del nerviosismo de la pelinegra. Cuando se separaron ambos tenían un tono carmesí en sus mejillas y no pudieron evitar soltar una risita nerviosa que rompió el silencio entre ambos. Gamagoori bajo su cabeza y beso nuevamente a Satsuki.

-No creen que esta muy silencioso afuera?- dijo Nonon acercándose a la puerta.

-No lo hagas Jakuzure, Satsuki-sama te podría regañar.- dijo Inumuta dándose la vuelta en su silla. Nonon soltó una risita y abrió la puerta lentamente. La escena que vio la dejo totalmente en shock. Su amiga y su compañero se estaban besando frente a ella, cerro la puerta lentamente con la cara totalmente roja.

-Que has visto?- dijo Sanageyama levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la chica pelirosa.

-Ellos... se... estaban be- be- besando.- la palabras apenas pudieron salir de su boca.

-Quienes?- dijo Inumuta arqueando una ceja e hizo lo mismo que Sanageyama.

-Satsuki-sama y Gama-chan...- dijo la chica aun en shock. Inumuta abrió sus ojos sorprendido y se acerco sigilosamente a la puerta. El y Sanageyama abrieron la puerta nuevamente y quedaron realmente sorprendidos frente a la escena que también estaba viendo Nonon nuevamente.

Gamagoori y Satsuki dieron por terminado su beso ya que la falta de aire se hizo evidente en sus cuerpos. Satsuki paso sus brazos por el cuello de Gamagoori quien no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro. Inumuta hizo un pequeño ruido pero fue suficiente para que la pareja se diera vuelta y se encontrara con los 3 chicos espiando por la puerta. Satsuki soltó a Gamagoori y con el ceño fruncido se acerco hacia la puerta dispuesta a regañar a 3 de sus subordinados por espiar sin su permiso y lo mas importante, por haber roto aquel mágico momento junto al hombre que amaba.

**Creo que estoy ligeramente atrasada con le fecha de San Valentín XDD Pero gracias a un review de alguien anónimo en la historia "Una madre molesta" me dio la gran idea de hacer un fic de estos dos con el motivo de San Valentín. Espero que sea de su agrado y si no, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias, criticas, amenazas de muerte (okno), etc. Y sugerencias para otros fics (1313) BYE!**


End file.
